How to brew your perfect mate
by weasleysgirl06
Summary: ron is sick of never finding the right girl so he decides to make one not know shes been in front of him the whole time


"_How to Brew up Your Perfect Mate_." **Ron said skimming the pages of his potions book.** "_Simply add witch or wizards hazel, and mate leaves into a 8 inch wooden bowl crush for 5 minutes, and then say out loud what you want your mate to be like and chant find me my perfect mate three times, blow the mixture out of the bowl that will cause it to circulate and within 24 hours you will find your perfect mate_." He read silently

"**I think I can do that." He mumbled.  
"Ron…" said Harry catching Ron reading. "Are you reading for fun? are you okay? "You're not sick are you, because we have a Quidditch match tomorrow?"**

"**No, after casting off Lavender I thought I'm never going to find the perfect girl for me, I mean you have Ginny, and I have no one." Ron said sadly. **

"**Hermione doesn't have anybody" Harry said pensively. **

"**I can't date my best friend Harry, beside she has krum."**

"**I thought I was your best friend." Harry said with a smirk.**

"**You and Hermione both are, anyway I found this simple brewing potion that will bring me my perfect mate all I have to do is get an 8 inch wooden bowl, witches hazel because I want a girl, and some mate leaves, you think the might have that stuff in the potions room? Ron asked**

"**I wouldn't doubt it." Harry said. **

"**Great." Ron said getting up from his seat quickly.**

"**You are going to do it right now?"**

"**The sooner I do it, the sooner I get to meet the one I'm destined for Harry." **

**Harry rolled his eyes and followed Ron to the potions room, Ron peeked inside to see if Professor Slughorn was there, "It's clear" Ron turned the knob, but the room was locked. "Bloody Hell, It's locked." He told Harry. Harry took out his wand.**

"**Alohamora!" he said**

"**Right, I forgot about that." Ron said foolishly.**

**They walked into the potions room and serched the cabinets, "Mate leaves, Witch hazel, and a wooden bowl." Ron mumbled." **

"**Wicked!"Ron exclaimed making Harry jump.**

"**Did you find it?"Harry asked as if he didn't care.**

"**Yeah, let's go back to the commons." Ron said loading up the ingredients in his arms.**

**Ron and Harry walked back bumping into Hermione and Ginny.**

"**What are you two up to?" Hermione asked.**

"**Nothing" Ron said quickly. **

"**Ron's trying to brew up the perfect mate?" Harry said staring at Ginny, Ginny was blushing.**

"**Is that even possible?" Ginny asked.**

"**If it's in the potions book, than it must be?" Ron said.**

"**You were reading the potions book Ron?" Hermione asked smirking.**

"**I was curious, come on Harry."**

"**I think I'm going to stay here with Ginny and Hermione." **

"**Fine" He walked away as Hermione watched him. When Ron reached the common room he set the bowl down on the table, opened up the witch hazel, and poured it in "She has to have dark hair, brown I like brown hair." Then he poured in the mate leaves. "Dark Eyes to match the color of her hair, she has to be smart, someone who could outwit me, someone who will love me for me, she has to be a student, someone who gets along with my family, someone like…never mind." He said, crushing the leaves together. After five minutes of crushing he whispered, "Find me my perfect mate. Find me my perfect mate. Find me my perfect mate." And the debris of his brew blew away from the bowl and out of the common room.**

**The Next Day **

**Ron woke up to the sound of Harry's loud snoring, he change out of his chudley canon pj's,put a sock in harry's mouth and walked to the great hall for breakfast. "Good morning Ron where's Harry?" Hermione asked.**

"**Asleep" he answered rubbing his eyes wearily. **

"**Oh, umm er did you study for the potions final?" Hermione asked.**

"**Hermione, we've been friends for 6 years I think you should know the answer to that one." **

"**Right." She said. **

"**Hey guys, I woke up with a sock in my mouth do you know how that happened Ron?" **

"**No idea." said Ron stuffing his face with a bagel. Hermione smirked a little. **

**After Breakfast the trio went on to their next class, as they walked down the hall Ron noticed a couple girls staring at him and smiling. He smiled back and turned to Harry, "Bet one of them is my perfect mate." He whispered to Harry. "I bet you are bonkers." Harry whispered back. **

"**What are you two on about?" Hermione asked. **

"**Nothing!" Ron exclaimed Harry was about to answer **

"**Well R..." Harry's mouth was then instantly covered by Ron's hand. When Ron let go he thought he was safe but harry spoke too quickly. **

"**ronbrewedapotiontofindhisperfectmate."**

"**HARRY" **

"**Sorry Ron but that was a silly thing to do."**

"**Why on earth would you do something like that?" Hermione asked.**

"**Nevermind,"Ron said and walking away. **

**Ron was alone in the common room that night at around half past 11, when he was interrupted by Hermione.**

"**What are you doing here?" he asked**

"**I couldn't sleep." she answered.**

"**Well I want to be alone right now." **

"**Oh well that's too bad now tell me what's wrong?"**

"**That bloody spell didn't work." He answered.**

"**Are you sure?" She asked sitting down next to him. **

"**It's.. why are you so close to me?" he asked fearfully.**

"**Tell me what wrong Ronald." **

"**It's been 24 hours since I did that spell and still I haven't met my perfect mate."**

**Hermione bit her lip and move closer to him, Ron could smell the fresh clean scent of her body and the new perfume he bought her for Christmas 5th year. She smelt so good. **

"**What are you talking about?" **

**Hermione was inches away from his mouth when she whispered, " You don't have to conjure up a spell to have your perfect mate, when she's been right in front of you for 6 years." **

**A bold move it was on her part as she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his, Ron leaned in as well and their lips touched. Hermione parted her lips for Ron's tongue and intertwined it with hers. When they broke apart, Hermione leaned back and looked at him with a hopeful expression. "How was it?" she asked**

"**Wet." Ron answered and smiled.**

**Hermione looked at him and smiled. **

**Her first kiss was with her perfect mate.**


End file.
